The present invention is directed, in general to cosmetic packaging assemblies and carrying cases. More specifically, the present invention is directed to cosmetic carrying cases having a plurality of nestable cosmetic-containing portions.
This invention relates to the cosmetics industry in general and facial make up applicators in particular. It is well known that women carry makeup for use while traveling or attending social occasions, often as a refresher to an earlier makeup application. Women sometimes try to save time by applying makeup while driving or commuting. Conventional makeup packages are often too large, cumbersome and impractical for short trips and may not get fully used before being discarded or replaced by a new brand or color, ultimately wasting product and money. While some current cosmetic packages address size or convenience, they do not achieve interchangeable, disposable and customizable convenience, choice and size in one design component.
Nested cosmetic applicators are known in the prior art such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,742.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a convenient cosmetic package having interlocking and interchangeable applicators in an array of color or product choices. The packages which can be customized to fit the owner""s needs and desires. These dispensers are preferably manufactured to be cost efficient and disposable. Although primarily intended for cosmetics, the packages have other applications, such as, tools, pens, markers, toiletries, oral hygiene products, etc.
To address the deficiencies of the prior art, the present invention provides a cosmetic package assembly including a plurality of interlocking cosmetic-containing portions.
The foregoing has outlined, rather broadly, preferred and alternative features of the present invention so that those skilled in the art may better understand the detailed description of the invention that follows. Additional features of the invention will be described hereinafter that form the subject of the claims of the invention. Those skilled in the art should appreciate that they can readily use the disclosed conception and specific embodiment as a basis for designing or modifying other structures for carrying out the same purposes of the present invention. Those skilled in the art should also realize that such equivalent constructions do not depart from the spirit and scope of the invention in its broadest form.